


Nana

by dnyevrything



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: When your grandma calls, you answer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Nana

Hardison’s got a corrupt judge zeroing in on Sophie’s identity and a gangster about to descend on Eliot. Parker’s scrambling up an elevator shaft to rescue Sophie as Nate wheels wildly from one plan to the next. 

And then his phone rings. 

Normally something he would ignore. But he knows his Nana’s number. “Can I call you right back?” he answers. 

It’s a mistake. She didn’t raise him to answer the phone like that. He is to greet people properly. He has her lecturing him in one ear and Eliot grunting out threats in another. 

And now Nate is giving orders to Parker as Hardison’s typing away, making sure that Sophie online alias holds up to scrutiny as his Nana worries at him that she’s deleted the internet because she can’t find the icon on her desktop.


End file.
